Mutant Response Division (Yost Universe)
| form = | wxm = all | aemh = | other = }} :Mutant Response Division is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. The Mutant Response Division, called the M.R.D. for short, is a government group with the authority to arrest and detain s, though this power is often abused by those with anti-mutant sentiments. People belonging to the organization are called MRDies, pronounced "mar-dees." Members * * * * History The early history of the organization is unknown. Thanks to , they have a wide range of technological abilities and facilities. When had captured and discovered he was a mutant, Director told to transfer him to the MRD. They were put under direct control of S.H.I.E.L.D. when released the supervillains of the world along with the . Later, the MRD became more aggressive after the apparently disbanded. When reformed the X-Men, they attacked the MRD even releasing prisoners. They also fought the and 's . One point, they chased named a young girl mutant named Amara known as Magma who can generated Lava across town. She lost control of her powers and put everyone endanger. However, Wolverine, one of the soldiers had a camera on his helmet filming everything. They camera show Wolverine taking out a special collar and threw it on Amara and shut down her powers. This was all part of Senator Kelly's plan to show a mutant pulling the public at risk and steal the collar and used it against the mutants.( ) Then they tried to captured Wolverine again, but Wolverine fought back, but Agent Haskett show up order him to surrender. Just as they were about to fight, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and needed to Wolverine to deal with the Hulk, causing the MRD pulled out.( ) Later, a mutant named Nitro showed and begged them to put him. However when they were about to put him in a cell, he lost of his power as he cannot be near anyone, he ran and exploded outside. They placed him in a confinement until the Brotherhood broke him out. After the X-Men rescue Nitro from the Brotherhood, they returned to the MRD and placed him back in his container. Later the X-Men dropped Harpoon off at their facility, Kitty took them not to give them Magento. ( ) Mystique sneak into the MRD Facility in form of a scientist and knock out a guard. She then turn into Col. Moss and went to the chamber where the most dangerous mutants were kept, one of them was being watched by Dr. Kavita Rao. Mystique order her to bring up the mutant that was in a seal box. Although, Mystique ordered her to open it, she said it cannot be open, then knock her out. Mystique alert Magneto, and inside the seal box was Tildie Soames. Magneto then sent his fellow mutants to raid and attack many MRD across the Country. Juggernaut broke in the one in New York and free Tildie Somaes from the box and put a device on her that cause her to lose control of her powers. In the aftermath, the war between the humans and mutants and creation of the sentinels. ( ) Some MRD troops were guarding Trask's lab. Wolverine fought them, but got captured and taken to be examined by Trask. Meanwhile, Forge got thrown in an MRD van by Kitty and told him to stay in there until Forge saw two troops in the front. The troops brought Forge to Trask and demanded what to do with him, Trask order them to throw in a cell, which they did until Kitty rescue him. ( ) Background The Mutant Response Division was an original creation to the series. They were adapted into the comics in June of 2010, a year and a half after began. They were even included in the live-action film ''Deadpool 2''. External Links *Wikipedia *Mutant Response Division (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Mutant Response Division (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutant Response Division (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Mutant Response Division (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Villain Teams (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Original Character